Annie Night
Introduction You fear those you don't understand. You Judge those that are different. Who is to say you are not a Demon? What right do you have to judge others just because they have a different skin type or is a different species then you. Get this through your think skulls. Everyone is different no matter what! How we act towards the difference is how they will treat us. " Annie Night." Appearance Annie for the most part wheres dark blue to black shirts. Dark blue to black jeans or jean shorts. She is skinny and has at times a spacing out look. Most wonder if she has a death wish when she gets that look. But once they attack she smirks and fights back. Her hair is long brown hair that she puts up. Sometimes she also wears hair clips. Her eyes sometimes change depending on what she is doing. But for the most part stay a dark blue. She carries on her two bags that she keeps her stuff in. Personality Annie personality can change quickly. She can be calm and then quick to angry. She is Demon Princess by many because of her mood swings. She however does not mind the nickname. She will do anything for a friend even kill if she needs to. When she is either very bored or wants to get payback she will prank a person. Bored Annie is a very bad thing that most find out to late. Most of the pranks are harmless. But Annie can make a person lose a body part if she wants them too. So far Annie has not killed while she pranks. She has yet to cause any marge injures. Annie also has a soft side when it comes to children or animals. She will not tolerate a child or animal being abused. She also will not tolerate someone being picked on just because they are different. Annie will go as far as beating the said offender up. She believes everyone has a right to live no matter who their parents are. Annie believes the WG needs to change their ideas about what is good and evil. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Doesn't use a sword. Marksmanship Doesn't use a gun. Hand to Hand Combat Annie had trained in the forest by a unknown person since she was 4. When she was 6 unknown people killed her family. After having her family killed by unknown people she wanted to get strong enough. So the next time no one she loved would die. She trained in hand to hand fighting so that even when she can not see she can still hit a person. Physical Strength Annie's strength seems to be a mystery to most. But the fact that she trained hard. She can punch a tree and knock it down. Breaking boulders after 3 punches. She is very strong even though she doesn't look like it. Agility Like with her strength her agility seems to be a mystery. She trained hard to be able to jump high in the air and sometimes run and it would look like she disappeared. She does laugh when people say she's a demon in the wind. When really she is just faster then most. Endurance Annie endurance is high. She can take lots of damage and will heal herself in any way she can. She will if it's life or death at times let a doctor look at her. Weapons Rocks or anything laying around. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Annie can sense the enemy from 20 feet away. At times she can see what the enemy is going to do next. She has tried to train herself but has had little luck. She sometimes sees when someone falls and when that happens she has to bite her lip to keep going. Annie has not mastered it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Annie used it a few times during the time she spent training. She also at times used it when she needed to the most. Like with Kenbunshoku Haki she isn't able to use it when she doesn't need it the most. Annie has not mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Annie as of yet has showed no signs of having the Conquering King. She believes she does not have it. But has seen it a few times and was one of the few that did not faint or real dizzy from it. Fighting style. Relationships Crew Family Annie's family was killed by unknown people. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Annie was born on a island in west blue. When she turned 4 a unknown man took her to the forest that was next to the town. After putting her down the man told her she had two days to get back to the town. After that the man left leaving her confused and scared. Annie at first starts to cry but after a few minutes she stops seeing it not doing much but making her tired. She then starts to try and go the way the man did. After what seemed like hours Annie comes across a small hole in a tree. She's tired and her feet hurt so she takes a rest. A leaf falls and acts like a blanket for her. The next day Annie wakes up and after remembering what had happened stood up and walked out of the hole. Looking around she seen berries that her mother said would give her the energy she would need. She goes over to the bushes and starts picking the berries and eats them. After having her fill she looks around and then starts to walk. Hours later Annie had ran into 2 tigers and three bears. She had many small wounds but kept going. She had made half way but was tired. She then found a small space and curled up hoping she would make it before the times up. after that Annie falls asleep as a man watches her. The next morning Annie wakes up to the sun hitting her face. She uncurls herself and then crawls out. Standing up she feels stiff but after stretching for a few minutes. Annie feels better. She then looks around and once again finds some berries. These ones are different. She remembers her mother saying they will help with the pain and eats a few before going to look some more. After some time she feels better and comes across some energy berries. After eating some of them Annie starts to once again head to the town hoping she gets there before the pointed time. After a few hours of walking Annie finally makes it to town. She wants to run home but when she makes it to the town Square the man that took her to the forest called for her. She stopped and looked at the man and these words that he said ring in her ears. "You have passed the test. For now on i am your teacher. You may call me Sir or Master." After that he tells her to be ready in two days time to start training he then gets up and leaves. Annie then runs home and after her wounds have been taken care of she is giving something to eat and then sent to bed. Her mother and Father watch her as she selpt. She some how hear's this from her father. "Of all the children on the island. He picked Annie. Is it because of her "special gift" or is it something more?" After that her parents close her door and letting her rest from the "test" she had passed. Lost hope? Living on! Annie had been going to the forest everyday with Sir for the past 3 years. She is now 7 and has gained a few scars on her body. Her Sensei had told her not to be ashamed by them. She is to be proud she has survived the attacks that gave them to her. She doesn't worry about the scars seeing as though she lived through them. And gets a little annoyed when she is rubbing one and Sir tells her that. But she does not talk back. She just sighs and gets back to her training. One day after training they hear screams coming from town. They rush to town to see most of it burnt to the ground. Sir tells Annie to go home and check her family but she was already doing so. When she got there she seen a sight that would give her nightmares. Her father was hanging from the door blood dripping from the stab wound to his chest. She cuts him down and goes inside to see her mother. She looks like she was attacked by a wild bear. She then runs to her little sisters room to see that the little girl had been shot in the head. Annie bites her lip as tears fall free from her eyes. The kitchen had been cleaned out. She didn't even check if they took what little money her parents had. She then went to her own room and seen it was trashed as well. After looking she found two bags her father had given her on her last birthday. They had survived the attack. She then stuffs the bags with clothes, a stuffed rag doll her mother made, and three books that had also survived. After that she went to her parents room and went to the closet. Once there she got on her hands and knees and removed part of the floor. Under the floor was a small music box that was her mother's. She picks it up with shaking hands and puts it in one of her bags. She then stands up biting her lip and walks back to where her dead parents are. Mother father little sis. I'm sorry i couldn't protect you. I failed you as a daugter as a sis and as a fighter. I should've been here. She said before. And what died also? If you was here you wouldn't have survived brat. Now I know it hurts like hell. But do no and i repeat. DO NOT BLAME yourself. You would've only lost your life if you was here. Sir said standing in the doorway. Annie only bit her lip put her bags on and walked outside. Sir knew it was going to take time for Annie to see it wasn't her fault. He just couldn't help but blame himself for not being here to help. After that they went back to the forest. The marines came later and never found out who or what did the town. Nor did they find out about the two in the forest. A few months after that Sir had started some strong tough love. Every time Annie would start to blame herself he would state it wasn't her fault but if she believed it was to train harder so it wouldn't happen again. It got to the point where almost every night Sir would be patching Annie up. It got really bad when Annie fell ill because she pushed herself way past her own limits. After almost dying Sir decide to stop training her body and start training her mind so she could be able to be calm. Even after she was healthy Sir said no every time she wanted to train fight. What he said shocked her. "Why should i train someone to fight who doesn't give a damn about their own bodies limits. Pushing yourself way past your limits. What do you think your parents would say if they was alive and found out. They would be very disappointed in you." After that Annie stopped asking and kept doing the exercises Sir had told her to do. Back to training? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes You say pirates are scum. Yet you will destroy a whole island just because of them wanting to learn from the past. You are the fools. "Annie to most marines" What did this girl/boy/animal ever do to you to make you beat them like that? What right do you have to beat a child/animal? You know what never mind i don't want to hear it. Get ready to face hell. "Annie to those she sees hurting a child/animal" Death the only thing no one can run from. "what Annie feels about Death" You may call those that follow their dreams fools. But i see them as people living their lives how they want to. Mock them all you want. But you can't change a fools mind. "Annie to those that laugh at others that live for their dream" The only ones i see are monsters is you. Picking on someone just because they are different. You let fear rule your heart so you do not see what is really in front of you. "Annie to those that pick/talk bad about ones that are different" Well that's it I'm bored."Annie when she is bored and decides to prank someone" Wow who knew that would happen. "Annie when her prank goes right" Ah man that shouldn't have happen. "Annie when a prank goes wrong" Trivia Ann is my middle name. I added the i and e to make Annie. Annie loves to read. When she finds a new book she will drop everything she's doing to read it. Unless she is fighting that is. Annie also loves to draw. When she gets a idea of a drawing she will pull out her pad of paper and starts drawing. She does not do it during a fight though. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Piece world Category:Character Category:Caring16